Acts of Love when the snow falls
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: the One shoots of Kouizumi story


**Acts of Love when the snow falls**

I_ni adalah Fanfic One Shoots ku. Tapi disini aku memceritakan kisah Orimoto Izumi dan Kimura Kouichi. Enjoy Minna! ~_

_PS : I'M NOT OWN DIGIMON! _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aku mengira ngira akankah malam ini salju akan turun? Alangkah romantis nya jika seorang pasangan berada di sebuah kafe sambil melihat salju yang turun perlahan. Ahh.. Bicara Apa aku ini, tetapi mungkin khayalanku ini bisa menjadi kenyataan. Aku tinggal di apartement di jalan Shinjuku Tokyo bersama Ibu dan ayahku. Ayahku ini sering pergi keluar kota karena dia adalah seorang pengusaha besar sedangkan ibuku seorang karyawati hotel berbintang.

"Izumi-chan!!!" Seseorang memanggilku seperti itu, dan benar dia adalah Ibuku yang baru saja hendak berangkat kerja, Aku tahu ibu dan ayahku sangat sibuk sampai melupakanku, tetapi aku mengerti kalau yang mereka lakukan itu baik demi menghidupi keluarganya. Sepertinya aku belum memberitahu namaku, Aku Orimoto Izumi bisa dikatakan tahun ini baru masuk ke SMU, setelah berapa tahun lalu aku telah mengalami hal yang luar biasa, saat aku berumur 10 tahun dan masih kelas 5 SD aku telah pergi berpetualang ke dunia digital bersama teman temanku, Takuya, Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki dan Kouichi. Kami telah memenangkan pertarungan besar melawan Lucemon dan juga karena berkat Kouichi yang mengorbankan nyawanya. Tetapi setelah kami kembali ke dunia nyata, dan berkat sebuah keajaiban Kouichi bisa hidup kembali.

"Izumi-Chan!! Cepat kemari… " teriak Ibuku yang terus memanggil namaku. Aku pun berlari keluar kamar dan menemui ibuku itu. "Ada apa kau ini?? Ibu kan sudah bilang kamu tidak usah menulis diary terus…lakukanlah hal yang lain, membersihkan rumah atau semacamnya. " Ucap ibuku yang begitu marah padaku. Aku mengangguk kecil sekiranya aku paham kalau ia telah marah padaku,"Yah sudah Ibu berangkat dulu..Jaga rumah baik baik.. jika ingin pergi jangan pulang terlalu larut." Pesan darinya sebelum keluar rumah dan aku mengangguk perlahan lagi.

Aku benar benar bosan hari ini, akhirnya aku menelepon Takuya temanku siapa tau dia bisa menghiburku atau semacamnya, tetapi ternyata Takuya sedang sibuk, aku sangat tidak enak mengganggu nya yang sedang pergi bersama keluarganya. Tunggu aku melihat Kalender disana dituliskan tanggal 24 Desember, malam natal. Aku benar benar lupa malam ini malam natal. Tetapi malam ini mungkin aku akan sendirian tidak seperti tahun tahun yang lalu bersama teman temanku merayakan natal di rumah Junpei atau Takuya. Akhirnya aku berfikir ingin menelepon Kouichi sahabat terdekatku yang selalu bisa kapan pun aku temui, tetapi aku masih ragu meneleponnya siapa tahu dia sedang sibuk atau sedang melakukan pekerjaan lain. Tapi ternyata sebelum aku meneleponnya dia yang meneleponku terlebih dahulu. Aku kaget ternyata dia juga sama sepertiku sendirian dirumah karena ibunya sedang lembur. Kouichi memiliki saudara kembar bernama Kouji , tetapi orang tua mereka bercerai saat mereka masih kecil. Kouichi tinggal berdua dengan ibunya serta Kouji tinggal bersama ayahnya dan memiliki keluarga baru karena ayahnya menikah lagi. Bisa di bilang ayahnya telah melupakan mereka, yang ku maksud Kouichi dan ibunya tetapi lain hal nya dengan Kouji, Kouji masih sering bertemu dengan kouichi dan ibunya itu. Aku benar benar senang Kouichi mengajak ku keluar malam ini. Setidaknya kami bernasib sama, yaitu ditinggal orang tua kami saat malam natal seperti ini. Malam natal itu biasanya kan buat sepasang kekasih, tetapi aku dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih. Tiba tiba wajahku memerah, Jujur memang aku mengagumi nya dan menyukainya sejak kami kembali ke dunia nyata. Tetapi aku belum yakin dengan keputusanku itu. Ah sudahlah.. Aku sudah cukup senang Kouichi ingin mengajakku dari pada tidak sama sekali. Aku mencari cari pakaian yang bagus setidaknya bisa di pakai buat nanti malam, akhirnya aku memilih baju yang bisa di bilang paling sempurna di lemariku.

Malam hari pun tiba, aku dan Kouichi berjanji untuk bertemu sekitar jam 7 Malam di taman Shinjuku dekat rumahku, aku sudah hampir 15 menit menunggunya dan akhirnya ia datang menepati janjinya,

"Maaf Izumi. Aku datang sedikit terlambat. Tadi saat aku hendak menyebrang jalan, aku melihat anak kecil yang tersesat jadi aku mengantarnya pulang. " kata Kouichi sambil mengatur napasnya. Karena kulihat tadi ia berlari kencang sampai kesini.

"Ah.. iya tidak apa apa.. aku senang kau akhirnya datang.. tadi aku sempat sedikit khawatir jangan jangan kau tidak akan datang." Kataku masih melihat kearah Kouichi.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang..apalagi aku telah berjanji padamu... Ya sudah saat aku melihat jam tadi waktu menunjukkan jam 7 kurang 10 akhirnya aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Aku tidak mau Izumi membenci ku dan menghindari ku, karena aku sudah menyukai mu dari dulu.." kata Kouichi yang tidak sengaja mengucapkan ucapan menyukaimu itu dan ia langsung memerah.

Saat itu salju turun, dan begitu indah cocok sekali untuk sepasang kekasih. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan aku juga mencintainya. Akhirnya ia pun memegang erat tanganku menuju kafe yang sangat romantis, aku tahu kafe itu hanya menjual kopi dan kue kue yang biasa tetapi hari ini adalah hari yang begitu aku nanti, bersama orang yang dicintai duduk di sebuah kafe sambil melihat salju turun begitu indah. Terima kasih Kouichi, berkat kau aku tidak akan sendiri lagi.

**Tamat**


End file.
